


Soulful

by jack_inaboxx



Series: crack in the glass [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx
Summary: Sometimes your instincts aren't what you expect.
Relationships: Alex | Alexis Daher/Mal Riviere
Series: crack in the glass [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774129





	Soulful

_I’ve tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then, but  
Then again I couldn’t have ‘cause  
I’ve traveled all this way for something_

_Now take it in, but don’t look down  
_

—| |—

He wakes up that morning with an itch in his wings and an urge in his heart. 

He is familiar with these things, though he doesn’t often indulge them.

Today, he does. 

The air around him is bright, somehow, with potential, and he dives and loops through it with an ease borne of long years spent hiding in clouds. 

It’s been a long time since he let himself be free like this, because he knows that if he allows himself a taste, he’ll want to leave, to go, to fly as far as his wings can carry him and maybe further than that. 

Even now, he’s a little afraid that the wanderlust will steal him away again, snatch him from the sky like some golden net, carry him to distant peaks. 

As he flies, though, he realizes that though he is as free as he has always been, and though he has the same desire to keep flying literally until he drops, he also feels something else- 

He wants to return home. 

_Home_. 

Because now he has a home to go to, somewhere safe and loving, with a wife and a child, now, too, and his joy is a thing so powerful it’s nearly a separate entity. He dives again, pulling up just short of the ground and sprinting the last few meters home, spinning his love with an ecstatic laugh. 

This feeling is better than flying. 

—| |—

_'Cause I’m on top of the world, 'ey  
I’m on top of the world, 'ey_

_Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I’ve been waiting to smile, 'ey  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ey_

_Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I’m on top of the world._


End file.
